


Love Story  (Drarry Edition)

by yuxin_z



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song: Love Story (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxin_z/pseuds/yuxin_z
Summary: Lyrics rewriting
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Love Story  (Drarry Edition)

Love Story (Drarry)

We were both young when I first saw you  
第一次见到你时我们都很年轻  
I rode on my Nimbus and the wind blew  
我骑上了光轮扫帚风从我耳边吹过  
I'm flying there, on the field in morning time  
我在清晨的场地上飞翔  
See the flags see the cheers to us  
看看那些旗帜看看那些向着我们的欢呼  
I see you make your way through the cold air  
我看到你从清冷的空气中飞过  
Staring in my eyes  
凝视着我的眼睛  
Much did I know  
我那时已经知道了很多  
That you were a Malfoy your family were death eaters  
你是一个马尔福你的家人是食死徒  
And my friend said stay away from Gryffindor  
并且我的朋友们说你离格兰芬多远一点  
And I was wandering on the staircase  
而我在楼梯上徘徊  
Begging you please look back  
求你能回头看我一眼

And I said  
我说  
Draco take me somewhere we can be alone  
德拉科，带我去一个我们可以独处的地方  
I'll be waiting but we can't leave without errand  
我一直等待，但是我们不能不顾责任地离开，  
Both of us will be the princes  
我们都将会成为王子  
It's a love story  
这是个爱情故事  
Baby just say yes  
亲爱的，只需答应我

So I sneak out to the cellar to see you  
所以我偷偷到地窖去见你  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
我们保持低调因为被他们发现我们就完蛋了  
So close your eyes  
所以闭上你的眼睛  
Escape this world for a little while  
让我们暂时逃离这个世界  
Oh oh  
Cause you were dark and I was the Savior  
因为你很邪恶而我是所谓的救世主  
And everyone said stay away from a Slytherin  
并且所有人都说我应该和斯莱特林保持距离  
But you were my everything to me  
但是你对我来说你就是我的全部  
I was begging you please don't go  
我求你别离开

And I said  
我说  
Draco take me somewhere we can be alone  
德拉科，带我去一个我们可以独处的地方  
I'll be waiting and finally we'll be 'gether  
我一直等待，而且我们最终会在一起  
Both of us will be the princes  
我们都将成为王子  
It's a love story  
这是一个爱情故事  
Baby just say yes  
亲爱的，只需答应我

Draco save me  
德拉科，救救我  
They try to tell me what to do  
他们总在尝试告诉我该做什么  
This love is difficult but it's real  
这爱十分艰难 但它是真的  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
不要担心，我们会走出困境  
It's a love story  
这是个爱情故事  
Baby just say yes  
亲爱的，只需答应我  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
我厌倦了等待  
Wondering if you were still in love  
不知道你是否还爱着我  
My faith in you was fading  
我对你的信任开始消失  
When I met you on the field of the school  
当我在学校的场地遇见你

And I said  
我说  
Draco save me  
德拉科，救救我  
I've been feeling so hurt  
我感觉多么的受伤  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
我一直在等待，但你从没来过  
Is this in my head，I don't know how to overcome  
这一直在我脑海里，我不知道如何去克服

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
他跪在地上，并掏出一枚戒指  
And said  
并说  
Marry me Harry you'll never have to get hurt  
哈利，嫁给我，你再也不会被伤害  
I love you and that's all I really know  
我爱你，那是我非常确信的  
I proved my heart  
我证明了我的真心  
Go pick out a wedding gown  
去挑选一件婚礼长袍  
It's a love story  
这是个爱情故事  
Baby just say yes  
亲爱的，只需答应我  
Oh oh oh，Oh oh oh oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you  
第一次见你的时候我们都很年轻


End file.
